


Red

by LastStopTillLondon



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychopath, Alternate Universe - Serial Killer, Alternate Universe - Stalker, Dark, Death, Gore, Other, Stalking, Torture, why do i write things at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastStopTillLondon/pseuds/LastStopTillLondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were three things LaFontaine loved in this world more than anything; Science, Perry, and red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

There were three things LaFontaine loved in this world more that anything.

One was science. Rather than just asking why things were the way they are, they were also interested in the what or how they are. When they were small, they kept many jars of small insects or animals to document. Once science became a bigger part in school, they were sold. They bought a home science kit fit with a microscope and the works. From then on, they looked at just about everything under those slides. And by everything, literally _everything._ Some of the samples were taken a bit... unethically.

The second was Perry. The girl that they had known since they were five. The girl with wild curls that couldn’t be tamed most days. The girl who was like a second mother. The girl who kept them grounded. The girl who had kept their experiments ethical, for the most part. The girl who was so beautiful they itched to look inside, to take some of her DNA to see how someone _that beautiful_ could exist. The girl who saw something they didn't. The girl who got angry. The girl who was afraid. The girl who left. But she was never out of LaFontaine's sight. Not even in the 7 years since they had a proper conversation.

The third and final one was red. Oh, how they loved red. As far back as they could remember, red has always been their favorite color. Although they were colorblind and reds and pinks merged into the same hues, it was the dark reds they liked. The deep, blood reds. Those were their favorites. It wasn't only the color, it was also the smell. Yes, this kind of red had a smell. It was also the feel. The slick, warm, sometimes lumpy reds that covered everything. It sent tingles down their spine.

LaFontaine spent nearly all their free time doing experiments. But ever since they had gotten into high school, Perry became a main focus. Her body grew more beautiful, her hair became more magnificent... She was just all around mesmerizing. LaFontaine had tried to go talk with her but they were so nervous, they babbled about science and their experiments. Perry was still afraid of them. She was still angry. She yelled at them, never wanting to have anything to do with them. But that didn't stop their attraction.

Since Perry didn't want to see LaFontaine, they watched from a distance. They gave her space but she was never out of their radar. LaFontaine took great measures to stay in all Perry's classes and sat close enough to hear her voice every day. They learned, documented, and knew everything about Perry. After school, they would follow her home. They would go everywhere Perry went. By definition, they stalked her.

She was perfect. They were meant to be together. She just didn't know it yet.

There had been a few people who Perry said she was interested in. Every time, they tracked that person down and, in the short sense, threatened them to stay _away_ from her. It worked. It always worked. Until the time that it didn't.

They were in Silas now. It was too easy to apply to the same college. Luckily, Silas had an amazing biology program. What was a little tricky was getting into the same dormitory, especially the same floor. But it was easier to keep an eye on her this way.

One day, Perry wasn't in her usual spot. She wasn't anywhere. They frantically searched the entire campus most of the day, missing classes. By the time they found her, she was leaving the caf with someone. LaFontaine hadn't seen him before. He wasn't one of her normal friends and they would have brushed it off if they hadn't heard the way he complimented Perry or slipped his arm around her shoulders that she didn't shrug off. Something boiled deep inside LaFontaine. Perry was theirs and theirs alone.

They followed the two back to the dorms where he dropped her off. Very kind of him, yes, but he was a threat. Once Perry was on her way up to her room, he left with a dopey grin on his face.

"Hey!" They shouted, trotting to catch up to him. "What's your name?"

"Uh, why?" He asked, slowing his pace so the shorter could keep up.

"You're friends with Perry, right?"

"Why? Are you two friends?"

"I guess you could say that. We've known each other since we were five,"

"Ah, well... I think we're a bit more than friends. We just went on a date,"

"Oh, cool," they tried to keep a pleasant tone in their voice.

"Hey, aren't you in one of my classes?"

"Um, I'm not sure. Which one?"

"I think you're in my math class,"

"Professor Schultz?"

"Yeah! Isn’t she the worst?"

LaFontaine hatched a plan, a distant grin spreading over their face. "Hey, do you have the notes from class? I fell asleep,"

"Oh, yeah," he nodded and reached for his backpack. "Wait, I left it in my dorm room,"

"Oh, that's okay. I don't have class for a few hours. I could follow you,"

"Alright," he smiled.

He was nice. LaFontaine could see why Perry liked him but that was the problem: Perry liked him. He needed to go. Perry was theirs.

They walked to his dorm room together, even going inside. He offered them a drink, which they declined. They couldn't develop the slightest attachment to him. He dug around his messy desk.

"Sorry, I swear it was here just a few hours ago," he apologized.

"No, that's okay. Take your time," LaFontaine grinned, pulling out a rag and a bottle from their bag.

The next day all that anyone could talk about was that there was a missing student. LaFontaine grinned to themselves every time they heard it. He wasn't missing. They knew exactly where he was and what happened to him. In fact, his screams still rang in their ears. They smiled at their experiment notes. Every torture session was an experiment. Now they knew what happened if you stick extremities into liquid nitrogen.

Perry was torn up for a few months, which LaFontaine didn't mind too much. She was in her room more often.

Every time Perry started to date someone, they would get rid of them and another notice of missing students would rile the campus. The Zeta's took it apart of themselves to now try to protect any co-eds who they found hot, which included Perry. Perry didn't need protection, especially since they knew the missing students weren't missing and that they had been responsible for their "disappearances". So, LaFontaine took care of Perry's "body guard". This is when she finally noticed the trend.

She went to student services about it. They issued two bodyguards to walk her around campus. They were too easy to get rid of. But their muscular builds were very interesting to cut open and examine. LaFontaine had put the tough strings of muscles into jars to preserve. Maybe they could do a paper on muscles for their final, which was coming up soon.

Student services reported the case to the dean, who didn't really care. Perry was issued two more bodyguards, this time from the local police force. They now were required to stay outside of her dorm room when she was inside. Perry finally started to feel safe, her bodyguards hadn't been touched in almost two weeks. The only reason they stayed alive for so long is because they had a K-9 unit with them, which alerted the officers to LaFontaine’s first attempt. They had barely gotten away.

The two officers stopped using the K-9 unit after those two weeks, leaving them delightfully... exposed. The next morning, the local, regional, and national papers were questioning everyone on the floor.

LaFontaine had took it too far. It was too much now. Heavy security would be coming within the next week and Perry was planning on transferring out. She couldn't leave. It would look suspicious if LaFontaine transferred too. What could they do? Perry was leaving. Security was coming, they'd catch LaFontaine in the act. Silas had the best biology program in the whole country, as well as a personal lab to every biology major. They were going to lose Perry.

LaFontaine knocked on the door, anxiety filling their body to the brim. Their hands shook so they gripped onto the straps of their backpack. They haven't talked to Perry since they were 12. How do you start a conversation when their friendship ended the way that it did?

The door opened carefully.

"LaFontaine," Perry's expression fell flat. "What-what do you want,"

"Can I... Can I c-come in?"

"Why?" She closed the door a bit, taking a step back.

"Your leaving. Can't I say goodbye to my friend?"

"We're not friends," She said quickly the moment the word "friend" left LaFontaine's mouth.

"... My former friend?" Perry started to close the door but LaFontaine stopped it with their hand. "Perry,"

"Leave me alone,"

"I just... I have something to say,"

"Whatever you need to say you can say it here,"

"No," they lowered their voice. "I-" they looked down the hallway both ways a few times. "I can't. I really can't,"

"And you have to come in to say it?"

"Yes,"

Perry sighed, leaning her head back before looking into her room. She sighed again before turning back to LaFontaine. "Fine. But you can't stay long," she opened the door and moved aside.

LaFontaine smiled and walked in carefully, taking in the scent of the room. They looked around. Everything was bare. The desk was empty, the bed only had a pillow and a few blankets, not even sheets, and there were a lot of storage containers, filled, that sat around. They resisted the urge to take something.

"So... What did you want?" Perry closed the door then crossed her arms.

"I just... Wanted to say... I'm sorry for what's been happening," LaFontaine's chest felt heavy. They might have actually been telling the truth, they couldn't tell.

"Yeah... I'm moving towns. Possibly even moving out of the country,"

LaFontaine's eyes widened. "O-o-out of th-the c-country?" They really were going to lose Perry. They had to act fast.

"Well I'm being threatened and my parents are concerned... You know how they can be,"

"Yeah..." LaFontaine grinned at the old memories, looking down at the ground.

"Is that all?"

"What?" They looked up, getting pulled from thought.

"Is that all? Is that what you couldn't say outside?"

"No... Actually... It's something else..."

"Then what?" She shifted her weight to her other hip. LaFontaine reached into their bag and pulled out a rag and a bottle. "Wh-what is that?" Perry questioned, taking a step back.

LaFontaine didn't listen, they kept their head down and a smile spread across their face.

When Perry came to, she didn't know where she was. The room was chilly, or that might have been what she had been laying on, and dimly lit. There were tables on either side of her, all full of sharp tools and chemicals. Beyond them were counter space. One of them was filled with notebooks, books, and papers thrown about messily. The other was lined with jars of things. At first she lazily looked around, still a bit drugged, then panic filled her body as she tried to move. She was laying down on a hard surface with her wrists and ankles were restrained. Panicking, she tugged at them, trying to get free. The restraints had a bit of give to them but it didn't stop the fact that she was restrained.

"You're up,"

Perry's head snapped towards the voice, her world spinning from the fast movement. The voice made an amused noise.

"Don't throw up. The drugs are still wearing off,"

"LaFontaine, what is this?" Perry groaned, recognizing the voice, trying again to pull out of the cuffs.

They moved to her side, holding a scalpel and twirling it slowly.

"Just getting ready to have some fun,"

"It was you, wasn't it?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know what you mean," LaFontaine turned to a table full of objects.

"You kidnapped all those people,"

"Oh, that,"

"Where are you keeping them? How can you hide so many?"

"They're here. Can't you see?" Perry looked back to the jars, her stomach wrenching. LaFontaine crossed to one of the jars, picking it up. "Isn't the body fascinating?"

"You're crazy!"

Another amused noise. "'Crazy' is a relative term," they set the jar back down.

"You... You killed them didn't you?" LaFontaine just chuckled, watching Perry's eyes widen. She struggled against the cuffs again. "No! You can't!"

"Yes, I can," they went to her side, sliding the dull side of the scalpel up her arm.

"I-I'll scream!"

"Of course you will... But it won't help you,"

"Why not?"

"This room is soundproof. And could also double as a fallout shelter," LaFontaine left Perry's side and wheeled over a monitor.

They clipped something to her finger and the machine beeped to life.

"Is that-?"

"Your heart rate," LaFontaine leaned over Perry. "I want to hear your little heart as I do my experiment," they ran the dull side of the scalpel on her skin, right over her heart.

"LaFontaine, please don't do this,"

"But I have to," they caressed the side of her cheek gently. She flinched away. "Don't worry, Perry. I'll make sure your beauty is preserved," They took the scalpel and pressed it to her right arm. The heart monitor started beeping like crazy. "Scared already? It'll just make you bleed faster," they nearly whispered as they lazily dragged the blade across her arm, creating a thin red line.

Perry winced, trying not making any noise.

"You can make noise, my love. I love hearing pained noises," they touched the new cut, smearing some of the red.

"I'm not your love," Perry breathed through clenched teeth.

"Oh, but you are. You've been mine ever since we were small,"

"We haven't talked in 7 years!"

"That doesn't mean I wasn't there,"

"You're a creep!"

"I am not!" They angrily yelled suddenly, cutting a new, deep, fresh wound across her arm then another down half of her forearm.

Perry groaned, holding in a scream, and closed her eyes. LaFontaine took a deep breath, calming down. They looked at the red on her arm. Oh, how they loved red. Their fingers broke the red line oozing from Perry’s perfect skin. They held the fingers up to their face, inhaling the smell. The smell of red. The intoxicating smell that sent goosebumps racing over their skin. Before they knew it, their taste buds were slammed with the coppery taste. Of red. Oh, how they loved red. Their eyes closed, enjoying the taste.

Perry struggled against the cuffs. She was terrified. This person she had barely seen since she was 12 was licking up her _blood._ Tears welled in her eyes for a few seconds before a sob escaped. LaFontaine’s eyes opened wide at the noise, a grin spreading over their face.

“You’re crying? Already?” they set the bloody scalpel down and placed a hand against her chest. “Better get this party started,” Their hand slowly slid up until it reached her neck.

With a wicked grin, they pressed down hard. Perry gasped and struggled, her airway getting cut off. LaFontaine started laughing seeing Perry’s desperate and gaping expression. Ah, red. Her face filled with redness as she struggled to inhale. They added their other hand as their laughter grew, watching as her face grew purple. Her eyes bugged out, struggling more.

Perry squirmed, trying to breathe to no avail. The weight on her neck gripped even harder. She tried to whimper, tried to make a noise of any kind. Her vision was getting spotty, staring up with watery eyes at a maniacal LaFontaine laughing at her struggling to breathe.

Just before she was sure she was going to pass out, the weight on her neck was gone. She gasped, her chest filling with air before it all exited in a few coughs. Her lungs struggled to breathe again, straining to keep a steady stream of air coming in and out. LaFontaine’s hands were shaking as they were still laughing.

“This is too fun, Perry!” they got through rolls of laughter.

“I don’t think so,” Perry’s voice rasped.

“What should we do next?” LaFontaine grinned, turning to the table closest to them.

With a smile they grabbed a knife with a long blade. They leaned over Perry again, moving the blade to her neck. Perry’s breath hitched, feeling the metal against her skin. LaFontaine laughed a little, loving the noises that matched the fast beeping of the monitor. They pressed the sharp metal against her skin gently and cut into her jugular. It wasn’t enough to be fatal or serious but it was enough for blood to quickly spill out from the small incision. LaFontaine’s heart sped up at the sight of red.

They walked over to the side they cut and bent down, running their tongue through the stream of blood.

“Your red tastes so good, Perr…”

Perry whimpered, feeling the sting of their cut in the open air. LaFontaine giggled softly, licking once more before pulling away. Reaching back, they grabbed a few empty vials and filled them with the blood from Perry’s neck. They stuck their hand in the red before holding it up and setting the vials back. LaFontaine spent almost a minute running their fingers through the slick, warm red. God, they loved red.

“I want more red…” LaFontaine muttered, gripping the knife harder. “More… more red,”

Perry closed her eyes, trying to contain her sobs. She didn’t want to see her next wound. LaFontaine grinned and pressed the blade into her jeans. With a quick, long swipe, Perry’s jeans were cut open with a fresh wound underneath. They hadn’t hit the artery so they could peer into Perry’s insides. This time, Perry yelled out.

“That’s more like it, Perr,” LaFontaine laughed, spreading the wound open and peering at the red on the inside.

“L-LaFontaine… P-Please… stop…” Perry sobbed, struggling to move with her good leg.

LaFontaine grabbed the knife and made another cut, deeper this time. They looked in and saw Perry’s muscle. Staring at it carefully for a while, they took mental notes. They put the knife down and went to one of the notebooks on the counter to scribble down some findings.

Perry breathed heavily, panicking a little more. LaFontaine wasn’t gone for long.

“Let’s try something else…” LaFontaine turned to browse their chemicals. They wouldn’t use most of the items on the table on Perry. She was too special and too beautiful. They would ruin her beauty.

“S-S-Something e-else?”

Another amused noise. “Yes… Oh! Let’s see how you handle cold…” They put on protective gloves before they grabbed the smoking container.

Perry’s eyes widened. She knew what that was and she knew how cold it was. The heart monitor raced and LaFontaine laughed.

“Don’t worry, Perry. You can pour liquid nitrogen on your skin and it won’t injure you,” they took off one of their gloves and bent their hand so Perry could see. Slowly, they poured a small stream over their hand. “See? It’s just chilly,” Perry calmed down a little but seeing at how LaFontaine had been treating her, there must be something else they had in store. “But,” She was right. Something was going to happen. “That’s not what we’re doing,”

“Wh-what are we doing?”

“You’ll see,” they grinned and put the other glove back on.

LaFontaine took the container, setting the lid on the table, and went to Perry’s foot. They connected their eyes for a second before sticking her foot in the bucket. Perry tensed, expecting it to hurt but it was just cold. She started to relax and tried to wiggle her toes in the uncomfortable cold. Suddenly, it burned. Perry threw her head back and screamed in pain. LaFontaine laughed wildly, always loving the moment that the nitrogen started to burn.

They had laughed a bit too hard and almost dropped the container, spilling most on the floor. Trying to calm down, they set the container back on the table. Perry breathed heavily and whimpered, amazed at how her foot hurt. LaFontaine took deep breaths, calming their rounds of laughter.

“I wouldn’t move your foot, if I were you,” they motioned to the red, almost blistering, foot. LaFontaine picked up the knife again and dragged it up Perry’s clothes slowly. “Where should we cut next?”

They didn’t really cut one place but multiple places, avoiding her face. The blade traveled over Perry’s body, leaving cuts both big and small. LaFontaine wasn’t smiling anymore. They were getting bored. There wasn’t enough red. Their eyes drifted over Perry’s body and settled on her stomach. They hadn’t touched it yet.

With a small smile, they lifted Perry’s shirt. Perry flinched and tried to squirm away.

“It’s okay, Perr. We’re almost done,” They set the blade against the skin of her stomach.

Perry bit her lip, bracing for the impending pain. They pressed it down enough to break the skin before they stopped.

“Actually… I want the scalpel,” LaFontaine pulled the knife away and went to the other side, leaving Perry with a stinging spot on her belly.

They grabbed the scalpel and turned around, pressing the blade into her skin again. Slowly, they cut open her stomach. Perry yelled out in pain, her eyes clenched tight. LaFontaine set down the scalpel and ran a hand over the cut before opening it, looking at her insides. There wasn’t blood or near enough red. They frowned and reached in, touching a few of her organs.

“Did you know you can survive without most of your internal organs?” LaFontaine grinned with a raised brow. They saw Perry’s eyes widen and her face pale. “Don’t worry, I won’t take any out… Not _yet,_ anyway,”

Perry was starting to feel dizzy and LaFontaine noticed. It was time to end this. Perry had had enough. But it was time for a bit more red. LaFontaine stepped away from Perry’s open stomach and went up to her face.

“Hey… Perry?”

“Wh-what?”

“Let’s sit you up…” they whispered, staring into those beautiful eyes that they had fallen in love with so many years ago.

LaFontaine put their hands under Perry’s armpits, pulling her up a bit before pushing her up to sit. A bit of her intestines spilled out of the cut in her stomach. They situated themselves behind her, sitting down on the table. Their legs parted so Perry was between them, leaning back into their front.

They grabbed her chin and pulled it to look at them. LaFontaine’s heart skipped a beat and smiled before jabbing the knife into Perry’s thigh, hitting the artery and letting the red pour out. Perry winced and looked away from LaFontaine. They pulled her chin back to look at them, wanting to see the last fleeting moments of life fade from her eyes.

“We’re done now. You can rest,” they whispered, stabbing the knife into Perry’s back.

Perry arched for a second before falling weak. Her breath grew labored as she started coughing up blood. The heart monitor slowed more and more.

LaFontaine smiled, watching the life slip away from the gorgeous girl in her arms. They were happy. Perry was finally theirs and only theirs. Forever young and beautiful. And covered in red.


End file.
